Soothing Solutions
by Written Parody
Summary: Even though the war is over, Zuko still has problems to deal with: violent Ozai supporters, a shortage of rooms, new wounds and some breaking and healing of hearts. Zutara with hints of Taang and Sukka.
1. Part I

*Throws confetti around* It's my tenth fanfiction! I can seriously not believe I've written ten fanfictions. And almost all of them have been read by at least one person. That's what astounds me the most; SOMEBODY ACTUALLY READ MY RANDOM SHIZ. Every time I get a review I just about die from happiness.

Since ten is a pretty big milestone (for me, anyway) so I wanted to do something special. It was really hard deciding what anime/cartoon to do, but I finally settled on Avatar. I've been reading so many Zutara fanfictions these holidays, it's actually no wonder I got oodles and oodles of muse for Zutara fics. Yes, that's fics, as in plural, but I'm only going to post this oneshot-turned-multi-chapter. The reason for that is very simple: I have only got ideas for random moments in the fic, not the entire plot. And you can't have a story made form just random moments. However, if someone is willing to fill in the plot around my moments, maybe the fic will see the light of day after all? The other reason is I have no time to write another very long fiction.

Aang: Speaking of long fictions, shouldn't you rather be working on your other two fics instead of writing new ones?

Me: Other fanfictions? Whatever are you talking about? ^^'

Aang: You know: the two fanfictions you have completely ignored for months now?

Me: You must have me confused with someone. ^^'

Aang: But-

Me: *puts a hand over Aang's mouth* Let's get into the Zutara fic, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything to do with it.

* * *

Part I- The Gaang 

The cool air was soothing as it rushed across her face, making her long, brown hair billow behind her. With a sigh of joy Katara closed her eyes and lifted her face into the wind. It felt so good to be flying once more. It had been nice to be home again without the worry of war, but she had missed flying so much. The view, the flowing air and the movement of Appa's furry body below her was welcomed back.

She opened her eyes and looked behind her, a small smile playing on her face as she saw the figures that were spread across Appa's saddle, all asleep as the moonlight bathed them in a soft light. She had missed all of them more than she had missed flying. Her brother had only returned to the South Pole with her for two weeks before he had gone after Suki. Judging from the way they were curled up together their month and a half together had been a very happy one. She was very happy for them, but she was glad to be with Sokka again. Who would have thought she'd miss her annoying brother? On either side of the cuddling pair lay Toph and Aang. Toph had returned to her family for a shorter time than Sokka had been in the South Pole before she had travelled with Aang over the world, helping to make peace in the still hurting nations.

Aang… Her smile disappeared. She had missed him, but not in the way she had expected to. From what she'd heard about love, you were supposed to miss your lover with an aching heart and long for him to come back so you could be reunited and kiss. She had never longed to kiss him except when she had made the thoughts appear in her head. And even then, she felt… uncomfortable. There was something off or missing about the picture that was her and the Avatar, and she didn't know what it was. Even when he had returned to pick her up, things were awkward.

Katara sighed again, and turned back to the front, watching the sea that stretched below her as it shimmered in the moonlight. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them.

"Can't sleep, Sugar Queen?"

Katara jumped at the voice; apparently not everyone else was asleep.

"Hi, Toph. I just missed this, that's all."

The Earthbender came to sit next to Katara and for a moment there was silence.

"Looking forward to seeing Iroh again?" Katara asked the younger girl, remembering the friendship between the retired general and the girl.

A smile crossed Toph's face.

"Yeah, even though I saw him three weeks ago when he and Zuko came with Aang and I on a re-building mission."

"Oh, right. Zuko is helping out with that too." She paused for a few more moments before asking quietly, "Has Zuko found his…?"

"Not yet," Toph mumbled quietly. "He doesn't really have the time to look for her properly. He seems to be handling it okay, though."

Katara nodded and let the subject drop. For a long time there was silence, and Katara thought Toph had fallen asleep.

"Katara? You and Aang… Are you…? You were kinda awkward with each other," she finished lamely, blushing slightly.

"I don't know what we are," the Waterbender muttered. "To tell you the truth… I don't think we… I just don't… feel what I'm supposed to, you know? I just don't know how to explain that to him."

"I think he'd understand better then you think," Toph said quietly.

Katara looked at surprise at the younger girl. There was a blush on her face as she sat, her face turned away from Katara. The Waterbender sat there for ages, reading a story on Toph's flushed face.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"He'd never cheat on you," was the only answer, accompanied with an even deeper blush.

A smile spread across Katara's face.

"That's so cute!" she giggled.

"You're not mad?"

"No! Now that I think about it, you two would be perfect for each other."

"How do you figure that?" Toph was sceptic.

"You two are opposites. You know, like Yin and Yang? You'll complete each other."

"If that was true, I know exactly who you'd end up with."

"Really? Who?"

"Zuko, of course."

Katara wasn't very happy with that answer, as she let Toph know for the next fifteen minutes. However, she couldn't deny that she'd blushed.

-x-x-x-

They landed in the morning on a small island to give Appa some rest and to collect food, much to Sokka's joy. As soon as the bison was unloaded, he and Suki went off to find something edible. Toph was dozing on a rock in the sun, and so Katara took the chance.

"Hey Aang? Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him quietly.

Aang jumped and looked guiltily at her; he had been staring at Toph. Katara led him a little further away so they wouldn't be overheard. There was an awkward pause as Katara steeled herself for her speech.

"Aang, you know I love you, right?"

The Airbender flinched, looking very uncomfortable as he looked down at the ground. Katara pulled his face up again as she continued.

"But as a brother; a part of my family. We'll always have that and we'll always be close friends after everything we've been through. But us, together…"

Aang started grinning and then, suddenly, he grabbed Katara in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, feeling relieved and happy that the turmoil inside of her was over.

"Thank you, Katara. And I'm sorry."

"Toph's waiting for you to tell her we broke up," Katara told him. She giggled as he released her and she saw his face. "It wasn't difficult to figure it out," she said, a sly look on her face as Aang blushed.

"So… You don't mind if we…?"

"It might be a little awkward for a day or two, but I don't mind at all," Katara told him.

He grinned at her again, and then rushed off towards Toph. Smiling, Katara walked off to give them some privacy.

"So now Sokka has Suki and Aang has Toph…" Her smile turned sad. "And I'm a loner."

She continued to walk, the rhythm of her strides helping her think. She changed her direction, however, when she came across Sokka and Suki who were busy with something other then finding food.


	2. Part II

Just a quick note before part two: I have nothing against the shipping that Avatar ended in. As long as Zuko is happy I am happy. But I have a Zutarian core and if Zuko and Katara are meant for each other, then it's kinda natural that Toph and Aang get together, isn't it? Please don't flame: if you don't like the shippings in this fic then don't read. Not that anyone actually reads my shiz, anyway but… Also, everything written in italics is either a thought or a flashback. The way you know the difference is in the length of the piece.

* * *

Part II-The Firelord 

The humming grew louder as the figure made its way up the passage. In his hands he carried a tray that had two teacups and a steaming pot of tea. No matter how many times a servant tried to persuade him otherwise he insisted on making his own tea. The humming turned to soft song as Iroh pushed open the door to the royal study in the Fire Nation palace. He had a haunch he would find what he was looking for there and he was proved right when he found his nephew asleep at his desk. Iroh gazed at him, half fondly and half worriedly, noting the dark circles under the teen's eyes and how then scroll he had been working on stuck to his cheek. A part of him wanted to let the young Firelord sleep.

"Zuko. Zuko, it's time to wake up, my nephew."

He gently shook Zuko's shoulder and the teen woke up with a shock. His head shot up, the scroll sticking to his cheek for a moment before slipping off and falling back to the table. Zuko's muscles were tense and if he had been woken by someone other then his uncle he would have been on his feet already. He knew he was in his palace and that he was safe, but the habits he had grown into in his years of banishment out in the unprotected wilderness were hard to get out of.

"What time is it?" he muttered, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Time for tea," Iroh replied, handing him one of the cups.

"Thanks," came the murmured reply.

For a while the two sat side by side and drank the steaming liquid. It made Zuko wake up properly in an easy, relaxing way.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Zuko finally asked, heavily.

"Nothing except welcoming our guests and the feast."

Zuko's brow furrowed as he looked at his uncle.

"Really?" his voice was cautiously optimistic.

"Yes," Iroh replied, surprised as he looked back at Zuko. "You have nothing planned for this whole week due to the Avatar and his friends coming. Did you forget we asked them to come stay?"

In truth, Zuko had in fact forgotten that Aang and the rest were coming that day. But the news made his heart lighten. An entire week without the load of work that seemed to never lighten.

"Great." He was suddenly looking forward to the day much more.

"There is one more thing you may want to do…" the retired general said in over exaggerated casualness.

"And what might that be?"

Zuko knew his uncle well enough to see that the man was planning on something happening. Usually it was something to do with Zuko and a young lady. The weeks he had spent in the teashop in Ba Sing Se had been a nightmare. Somehow, news had leaked out that the shop had the best tea and the cutest waiter. And every time a girl had shown interest in him he had been shamelessly egged on by Iroh. And then there had been Jin…

"Mai and her family are heading east and they have stopped by the palace for refreshments."

"Oh." Silence for a while. "I suppose… I should go and see her."

Iroh smiled a triumphant smile, which he hid by taking another sip of tea.

"I'll… Just go bathe and then meet her," Zuko mumbled, getting up and walking out of the room.

_Mai… _

He could remember their last meeting all too clearly…

_She came to him with the dreaded sentence "We need to talk". They seated themselves on a bench outside by the pond, facing each other. She looked uncharacteristically nervous. _

"_Look, I know I'll be away for a while but I promise to make every effort I can to see you as much as possible," he had tried. "And it's only for three months or so." _

"_Zuko…" her voice had been quiet yet still its normal tone. "My parents… Well they didn't know about… us. While I was away from them they got me engaged with the son of one of their close friends." _

"_You're engaged?" Zuko asked flatly, not expecting that at all. _

"_I have to at least try to be with him to uphold the agreement they made. But after a while if I'm not happy I'm sure I can get out of it." _

_She looked at him sadly. _

"_Will he be kissing you?" He was unable to hold the jealousy out of his voice. _

"_Not if I can help it." _

_She reached out and stroked his cheek. _

"_It's only for a few months," she whispered._

He could do nothing but give in. Luckily the workload had been so huge there hadn't really been any time to think about her. And that time had healed him of the pain of their second break-up. As he thought of her while pulling on fresh clothes he felt no pang or pain. Only closure. Perhaps that was because he knew she was in the same place he was. He decided not to put on robes but instead donned the same outfit he had when he had joined Aang. The top, however, was different, as Azula had torn his first one.

He loped down to the west courtyard, barely noticing the bows he got from his servants. A few months ago those gestures would have made him pleased and more egotistic but the events that had happened had changed him. Reaching the courtyard he spotted the woman at once.

"Mai?" he called.

She turned around and gave him a small smile. They walked to each other and met in the middle. And then there was a moment of… awkwardness. Zuko had been expecting tenderness or longing but the air between them was definitely only awkward. Then she suddenly leant in and kissed him. He had wondered about that kiss the whole time he'd been getting ready. He was prepared to feel elated, complete as he had when she had first kissed him but he felt nothing. A big, fat load of nothing. As they broke apart and looked at each other he realized the truth; in the past two months he had gotten over her. There was nothing between them any more.

_Crap… How do I tell her I don't love her any more? _

"Zuko…" she said, hesitating. Then she looked down and blurted him out. "I fell in love with him. With my… fiancé." She blushed at the word, a smile tugging at her lips. "I don't know how it happened but I love him."

She looked back up at him and found acceptance in his eyes.

"In case I can't make it to the wedding, I hope it's good. And that you'll be happy together." There was no sarcasm or mocking.

"Good luck," she answered, before smiling and walking off.

Zuko sighed, a tiny bit disappointed yet at peace.

_How am I going to tell Uncle? He was slightly disappointed about Song and _very _disappointed about Jin. He'll be devastated about Mai. _

He met his uncle waiting for him at his room.

"And?" The old general's eyes were sparkling.

"She fell in love with her fiancé," Zuko said simply, pulling off his clothes to swap them for his royal robes.

"I'm sorry, nephew."

The teen shook his head.

"There really isn't any need to be, Uncle. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You'll find the right girl," Iroh said quietly.

Zuko made no reply.


	3. Part III

Part III- Reuniting Friends 

"Is it just me or is this place bigger then the last time?" Sokka asked, gaping at the Fire Nation palace.

"You just forgot what it looks like," Katara replied, stretching as she landed on the ground.

"Ah the guests have arrived!" boomed a familiar, jolly voice.

"Iroh!" Toph grinned, giving the general a hug.

"It's very good to see you all again," Iroh beamed. "Please take the Avatar's bison to the stables and find someone to tend to him," he said to a nearby servant, who bowed and did what he had been asked.

"How are things here?" Aang asked him.

"They could be a lot worse," the retired General replied, still cheerful. "We have some problems with a certain group of people but otherwise everyone is happy to be at peace again."

"So they're still accepting their new leader?" Sokka grinned.

"Oh yes," Iroh chuckled. "Zuko is quite popular."

Katara smiled, glad to hear that. Zuko had been through so much to try and get his throne back; he deserved to rule. Suddenly there was a loud commotion of blowing trumpets and all the servants in the entrance courtyard bowed and made way for Zuko.

"I wish they didn't always blow those things," he muttered, casting a look at the trumpets distastefully. Then he turned back to the group and bowed formally. "Welcome to the Fire Nation. It is a honour to have you here."

The group all bowed back.

"It's good to be here," Suki smiled at Zuko.

"Nice robes and hairdo," Sokka commented. "Very manly."

"Hmm," Zuko agreed. "As manly as your face paint and tuft."

"Touché," Sokka grinned.

A group of ostrich-horses passed them pulling a red carriage.

"Isn't that Mai?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Who's that guy next to her?" Aang asked.

"Her fiancé," Zuko replied calmly, pretending not to notice their faces as they stared at him in shock. "They were just stopping by for some food on their journey east."

"Speaking about food, you must be hungry," Iroh stepped in, ending the prior conversation.

"Boy am I!" Sokka said brightly.

"You're always hungry," Suki sighed, a fond smile on her face.

"So do you have a feast waiting for us?" Toph asked, knowing how the formal life worked.

"Of course," Iroh beamed.

"Excellent!"

-x-x-x-

The food was spectacular and the tea, made by Iroh himself, was even better. All in all it was a wonderful occasion filled with a lot of teasing and laughter. Zuko felt some of the stress from the past weeks melt out of him. He was able to relax, something he hadn't done in ages. It felt good being with the group again, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. As the feast was finally coming to a close one of the servants came and whispered something in Iroh's ear.

"Oh dear…" Iroh sighed.

"What is it?" Zuko asked at once, ready to leap into the next situation.

"I was hoping the guest rooms would have been repaired by now but unfortunately we got a bit behind and they are still very much incomplete."

"Repaired?" Katara asked.

"You remember I told you we were having some trouble from a certain group of people? They are Ozai supporters and they do as much as they can to make our lives unpleasant. For example, destroying most of our guest bedrooms. I'm afraid you will have to double up." He gave them all a very apologetic look.

They all assured him quickly that they didn't mind at all.

"Then Sokka and Aang can take room one and Katara, Toph and Suki can have room three, which has a double and a single bed in."

"Uhm actually, sir," the servant said nervously. "Room three was also damaged. There's only room one and two left and both only have one big bed."

Iroh blinked

"I guess that means that Suki will be sleeping in Zuko's room," Toph sniggered.

Zuko and Suki gaped in horror at each other and Sokka started choking.

"I'm afraid it's the only way." Iroh sounded _very _apologetic. "Unfortunately I must leave you. I have an appointment with an old friend for a game of Pi Sho. I hope you all sleep… well."

As he left they could have sworn he chuckled. As they all stood up Sokka walked over to Zuko.

"Hey… Uh, Zuko… I was… uhm wondering…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You want to swap bedroom buddies?"

"Please!" Sokka looked rather pleading.

"Whatever," Zuko shrugged, more then ok with the exchange. "On one condition."

"Name it!" Sokka said eagerly.

"I don't want any mini-Sokka's running around, ok?"

He smirked as the Water Tribe boy's entire face went a bright red. He was more than sure that if he weren't the Firelord Sokka would have hit him.

-x-x-x-

"Woa! Nice room!" Aang's eyes were wide as he looked over it.

"Thanks," Zuko smirked slightly.

As both of them pulled on their sleeping clothes Zuko kept looking over at his bed. It seemed much smaller then he remembered and the thought of sharing it with Aang was slightly uncomfortable. He could tell the Airbender felt the same way. And try as he might, he couldn't get the comment Toph had made when she had found out about the exchange.

"Jeesh, what a change around! A few months ago you wanted to kill him and now you two are sleeping together."

He scowled and shuddered as he heard her words again in his head. One of these days her mouth was going to get her into trouble… In the end, he found it easier than he had anticipated. The many sleepless nights he had endured had made him so tired that he fell in a deep sleep just moments after he had out his head on the pillow. Aang didn't find it that easy and he lay awake for a while, occasionally checking to see if Zuko was still breathing as the teen was sleeping so silently. Eventually he too dropped off to sleep.


	4. Part IV

Part IV- Room Exchange 

Upon waking rather late the next morning Zuko nearly had a heart attack as he found Aang in his bed. Even after he remembered why the Avatar was there, it still took a while for him to calm down. He was increasingly grateful that both of them had kept on their sides of the bed. He was already changed by the time Aang woke up but he waited until the younger boy was ready so they both went down to breakfast together. It was a little awkward, but not as much as the night before. He suspected in a few days they would get over it.

Breakfast was less formal and filled with a lot more teasing than supper had been. Suki and Sokka's faces seemed to be permanently red all through the meal. Toph didn't try to take a jab at Zuko until after the meal, however. She came out to the balcony where he was standing and he could tell at once by her grin that she was about to give him a grilling.

"How was last night?" she asked, sounding innocent.

"Restful," he replied firmly. "I fell asleep as soon as I got to the room."

"Pity, poor Aang must have been lonely." When he didn't reply she started again. "What was it like having him in your bed?"

"Jealous?" he shot back, shocked when she actually flushed. "Wait, you're jealous? But I thought Katara…"

"They broke up," Toph said quietly.

"Oh… Oh!" Zuko watched her blush, silent now as she hung her head.

Then a servant came outside looking for him and he left to go and deal with the small problem. As soon as the servant was gone the next person was in front of him. This time it was Katara.

"Hey," she said, giving him a distracted smile as she looked over her shoulder at Aang.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

She sighed and fidgeted.

"Aang's… Well he's…"

"Jealous it's you sharing a room with Toph instead of him?" Zuko tried.

She gaped at him, completely taken off guard. Zuko couldn't help but smirk.

"How did you…?"

"Lucky guess. And Toph told me she feels the same way."

"Really? So they both want to share a room with each other?"

"They want to be just like Sokka and Suki," Zuko snorted, making her giggle.

"What're you too gossiping about?" Toph asked, appearing at their side.

Aang, spotting her, came over too.

"You two," Zuko said honestly.

"What about us?" Aang asked.

"How you're whining that you want to be together in a room."

Toph gasped, her face cracking into a grin.

"Does this mean that Katara is going to swap with Aang?"

"What? No! We-"

"You two are the best!" Aang cried, cutting a very shocked Zuko off in mid sentence.

"We're not swapping!" Katara yelped, looking utterly horrified. The two didn't pay attention to her.

"This is great! C'mon, Twinkle Toes, let's move your stuff to my room."

The Waterbender and Firebender turned slowly to look at each other in pure mortification and horror.

_Agni life hates me… _

-x-x-x-

Katara's mouth didn't seem able to close.

"This is your _room_?" she said weakly. "It's the size of my _house _back in the South Pole!"

"Don't blame me, my father built it," Zuko said, somehow feeling uncomfortable at her scrutinising look.

He grabbed two pillows from his bed and a blanket from the closet and threw them onto the couch that faced the window.

"You can put your things in and on top of that cupboard," he said awkwardly, pointing to the large beside cabinet.

She looked confused.

"But aren't I sleeping there?" she asked, pointing to the couch.

"Uncle would get an aneurysm if he heard I was making a lady sleep on the couch," Zuko muttered.

"Did you put a mocking tone on the word 'lady'?" her eyes narrowed.

"No," Zuko growled, annoyed.

"Yes, you did! You said 'lady' in a mocking tone!"

"You're hearing things," he shot back.

"So now I'm crazy?" She glared at him.

"If the shoe fits…"

She glared even harder at him and he glared back. Suddenly her shoulders slumped.

"I'd forgotten how we could work each other up."

"At least it got better after… What was it that Sokka called it again? Oh right, our 'little ninja expedition'."

She smiled despite herself, remembering how she had forgiven him that day. She looked at him and saw him as she had before she had hugged him: as a good friend. Then her smile wavered slightly.

"Toph told me you had no luck finding her," she said softly.

"Not yet," he said just as quietly.

He looked away, out of the window, his hands curling into fists. Her expression turned sympathetic. She knew better than anyone how he felt. Finding out your dead mother is actually alive and then being unable to find her… She winced as she imagined how that must feel. Knowing your mother was dead was bad enough. Zuko got up.

"I'm… uh… going to go feed the turtleducks," he muttered.

She let him go, knowing he needed to be alone. In the empty, vast room she unpacked what little possessions she had brought along and then changed out of her Water Tribe outfit into the Fire Nation one Iroh had sent her. It was much like the one she had stolen, except it was made of finer material. She was pulling her hair up into the style she had worn before with the red clothing but changed her mind and left her brown locks loose. On her way out she stopped by the kitchen and picked up some breadcrumbs.

"Need more bread?" she asked Zuko as she approached him sitting on the pond's bank.

He started and looked at her in surprise, blinking a few times.

"You changed your clothes…"

"Iroh sent us all some Fire Nation clothing. He said it would help us feel more at home."

"I see…"

He took a handful of bread when she offered him and for a long time they sat in silence, feeding and watching the turtleducks.

"You look good in them," Zuko murmured out of the blue.

Katara blinked at him in surprise and then blushed.

-x-x-x-

"What do you mean, you swapped rooms? Katara is sleeping in _Zuko's _room?" Sokka was freaking out.

"Would you _please _relax, he's sleeping on the couch," Katara frowned at her brother.

"But… you… Him… Same room…" Sokka spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Sokka, sweetie, there's nothing to worry about," Suki soothed him. "Zuko's doing us a great favour giving Katara a place to stay."

Under her soothing words and light touched Sokka calmed down, much like an agitated animal.

"And do you really think Katara is helpless? If, in some fit of madness, Zuko did attack her she'd Waterbend the crap out of him," Toph added when he was calm.

"Jee, thanks," Zuko said dryly.

"I suppose," Sokka sighed, giving in. "Besides, it's not like they _want _to sleep together or anything."

Nobody noticed Zuko and Katara's blush but Toph did pick up on a strange change in their heart rhythms.


	5. Part V

Part V- Wounds and Their Consequences 

The group's picnic was brought to an abrupt and horrible end. On their fifth day of being in the Fire Nation they had decided to go to the beach to have lunch and they were all enjoying themselves tremendously. Even Toph, who couldn't see too well on the sand or go swimming, was having fun. And then screams met their ears and the happiness stopped. The cause of the public's alarm was a group of men clad in black and wearing masks.

"Ozai's supporters," Zuko growled, on his feet at once.

Everybody else rose too and while the rest of the beach cleared around them they stayed to fight. As soon as the masked gang caught sight of Zuko they sprang into a fight without hesitation. What they didn't understand was that there was no way they could beat the Firelord, the Avatar, a Master Waterbender, a Master Earthbender and two great warriors. They were losing spectacularly against the group's superior power in no time and the gaang began to relax their guard somewhat.

There was no way they could win or even inflict serious damage. In a fair manner, that is.

They soon found out that Toph was the least confident on the sand and so they went after her. At first she could keep them away with ease but they learnt and each time they came back they played on her weakness more and more. Zuko saw what they were planning for the little Earthbender and he quickly came to her aid.

"Toph! To your left!"

A dozen bodies went flying.

"Behind you!"

And when his words could no longer help her properly he threw off his attackers to ward off hers. Together they managed to send them all away, him with his quick, powerful bursts of fire and her with her sturdy Earthbending. When they were done they rested, knowing the others were in control of their situations.

"You alright?" Zuko panted slightly.

"Yep. Thanks, Fire Boy." Then suddenly she stiffened. "Behind you!"

Zuko spun around and caught the attacker's arm, twisting it and easily throwing him to the ground at his feet. The Ozai supporter cowered, waiting for the next blow, but Zuko would not attack someone when he was down. He glared at the man but took a step backwards. The man clad in black, however, was not that noble. He threw a handful of sand into Zuko's eyes and as the Firebender howled in pain and staggered backwards he grabbed Zuko's ankles and brought him down with a crash. Before Toph could react the man shoved the back of his weapon firmly into Zuko's chest.

It hurt more for him as the weapon made contact with the scar he had gotten from Azula. Grimacing in pain he rolled over and, still blind, tried to scramble up. A crushing blow to the small of his back sent him sprawling back into the sand. If Toph hadn't been around he would have Firebended the man into a roast but because he couldn't see the risk of hitting Toph kept him from striking back. Likewise Toph, unsure on the shifting sand, didn't want to injure Zuko. All she could do was shout for help as the Ozai supporter turned Zuko around again.

Zuko, now able to tell where the attacker was, kicked out at him, sending him flying. He rubbed some of the sand out of his eyes, his back throbbing. He was too late to stop the weapon slashing a very deep gash across his front. He yelled in agony, clutching his chest and waiting for the next blow that never came. The others had managed to come to his aid and while Aang, Suki and Sokka sent the last of the attackers running after their comrades, beaten and battered, Katara washed the last of the sand from Zuko's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Toph whimpered, kneeling next to Katara in front of him. "I'm sorry! I couldn't see him!"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

He flinched in pain, feeling the blood from his chest run to his fingers. His back was still throbbing, but it came second to the pain of his chest.

"Hold still," Katara soothed him, placing her water-coated hands on his chest.

Her cool touch felt so nice that he actually moaned slightly in pleasure. He bent back his head to let her work. But before all the pain vanished and before she could even look at his back they were interrupted by the Fire Nation guards and Iroh, none of who gave the Waterbender any time to heal him further.

-x-x-x-

Every step he took shot agony into him from both the front and the back. He had been able to keep erect and unaffected by his wounds all throughout the journey back to the palace and his uncle's concerned interrogation. He had managed to keep Iroh from touching any of his wounds, which was a good thing because if he had there was no way Zuko could have kept up the pretence that nothing was hurting. His male pride and hate for the infirmary both contributed to the lie. But as he made his way back to his room to rest, like his uncle ad insisted, he wondered if visiting the infernal place wasn't worth it if it stopped the blazing pain.

He started cursing as he heard footsteps coming up the corridor. He was leaning rather heavily against the wall and his other arm was clutching his chest and so it was rather obvious he had been lying.

_Ten more steps and I would have been there…_

He hoped it wasn't his uncle and it turned out not to be. Instead, Katara appeared.

"Zuko?" she gasped taking in his position, pale face, shaking legs and agonised expression.

Without another word she walked forwards and made him lean on her. The extra support was very welcome, and he found out her body was cool; a very nice addition as it soothed his chest wound a bit. She slowly and carefully helped him to the door of his room and then opened it for him as he stood, panting and wincing but refusing to cry out. There was no way she would get to hear him scream. She then started to lead him across the room, firmly correcting him as he tried to head towards the couch.

"You're hurt; there's no way you're sleeping on the couch. I will, at least until you're better."

He had no strength left to argue and instead just let her take him to the big bed. Very gently she eased him down, but even so his face contorted in the pain and when his back made contact with the bed he couldn't help but gasp.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can heal you properly," she told him, refusing to blush at her words.

"I don't need healing," he said through gritted teeth.

She stared at him, first in shock and then in irritation.

"What is it with you and your ego? Look at you! A platypusbear could tell you're in pain and yet you're refusing to get healed!"

"I _don't need _healing," he said again, a growl of annoyance in his shaking voice.

He _really _didn't want her to see him as weak. For some odd reason he felt almost like he needed to impress her…Katara's nostrils flared as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Fine! I won't heal you, then. See how I laugh tomorrow when it gets infected and you can't move!"

He glared and opened his mouth, his body readying itself for the argument. But instead of a comeback all that came from his mouth was an "Ugh!" of pain. He had pushed himself up using his elbows but neither his back nor his chest liked him for that movement. He fell back onto the bed, grimacing and clutching at his chest. Katara's glare disappeared as she stepped over to him again, now fully concerned.

"Please, Zuko. Even with my skills I'll have to heal you tomorrow as well as today to make it completely better. Just let me heal it," she begged.

Zuko sighed but gave in, the pain becoming too much. She helped him gently pull off his torn shirt. She swallowed, her face heating up in both awareness of his toned body and shame that she was thinking those thoughts. For better control she climbed onto the other side of the bed and knelt next to Zuko. He closed his eyes as her soothing touch was on him again. It felt just like it had the time before when Azula's lightning had caused the wound. The feeling was also calming and he felt himself slipping into sleep. As he drifted his subconscious seemed to be telling him that it wasn't just because she was healing him that he liked her touch. He frowned, wondering what his mind was going on about.

"Roll over so I can do your back. Carefully!"

It was a relief to feel the mussels relax and the pain fade from there as well. And although his chest still throbbed, Katara was able to completely heal his reverse wound.

"And roll over again," she said calmly.

He did so and she ran her hands over his front wound again. She smiled, pleased with herself, as she realized she'd be able to take almost all the pain away from him that night.

"Tomorrow I can make it completely disappear," she told him as she leant forward to get the edge of the wound.

"Thank you," he replied, watching her and meaning it.

Katara was paying so much attention to healing Zuko's wound that she didn't notice she was kneeling on a cushion. As she leant in even more the cushion shot out from under her knees and she tipped forward. She gasped and threw her arms out in front of her to stop herself from crashing onto Zuko's wound. She managed to keep her body from hitting his, but she hadn't thought of where her face would land up.

Her lips collided with his and time stopped as they both froze in shock. Wide blue eyes stared into wide gold ones and neither of them were able to move and pull away. Katara suddenly fully grasped what was happening and she was about to pull away when Zuko's lips parted from the solid line they had been and formed over hers.

She was shocked beyond words again, but she couldn't find an inch of her that wanted to pull away.


	6. Part VI

Part VI- Discovering

The sunlight hitting her face as the sun rose the next morning woke her up. She lay still in the comfortable bed, trying to figure out what she had dreams that made her that happy. She decided she didn't want to know, just in case it was an illusion of happiness. Shutting her eyes she rolled over and her hand touched something. Something warm and slightly soft. She stiffened in horror. Her eyes did not have to open for her to know who it was next to her. Only one person could be that warm or smell that way. She had smelt his smell and felt his heat when she had hugged him.

A soft whimper escaped her as her eyes flew open and she sat up, moving away from a still sleeping Zuko. As she saw him the events of the previous day, and the previous night, flooded back to her. He had _kissed her. Zuko_, the Fire Nation prince that had wanted to capture and perhaps kill them, _Zuko _had _kissed her. _In panic she realized that her memories sort of ended at the kiss. With a gulp she hesitantly ran her hands over herself, sighing in relief as she found she still had her clothes on. Her eyes widened as she found not only relief but a bit of disappointment.

_I'm disappointed? What the hell! This is too weird; I gotta get out of here! _

She got out of the bed quickly and silently made herself look respectable. She glanced at Zuko one last time before she left, her head full of questions she didn't want to answer right then. As she shut the door Zuko woke up and, upon finding that his wound was bearable, also remembered what had happened last night. Finding Katara nowhere in the room he reigned curses down on himself. He must have been disorientated by the battle or something… _Katara_. The _Waterbender_. And, worst of all, she was probably going to tell the rest that he had assaulted her or something.

_No matter what anybody says, I'm still glad I did it. _

The thought shocked him, and he made himself focus on other things the whole morning through.

-x-x-x-

"Uhm, avoiding each other, much?"

Toph was looking in the general direction of where Zuko and Katara where. Or, to be precise, where they were going to be if they hadn't caught sight of one another and changed their courses.

"Maybe they had another fight?" Suki suggested, watching them also.

"I suppose… But usually when they fight they confront each other, not avoid each other."

"Well, it can't be anything else."

"No," Toph agreed, not really believing it.

The way they had reacted when they saw each other was nothing she had felt before. Their hearts had nearly stopped, then they started beating again wildly… Something other then a fight had happened, she was sure of it. All through the day she tried to talk to Katara to confirm her theory but the Waterbender was never available to talk to. Toph had a suspicion she was being avoided too. And then when it finally seemed she'd get her chance after sundown, Katara evaded her _again _with the mumbled excuse that she had to go and heal Zuko.

"Why did she say that as if it were a death sentence?" Sokka asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think they had a fight," Suki replied.

Katara took a deep breath before she opened the door to Zuko's room. He was lying on his bed, his eyes closed, and for a moment hope flared in her that he was asleep. But she was granted no such luck as the sound of her entering made them open.

"I need to… Heal you again," she muttered, wondering why she was blushing that hard.

"Oh… Uhm… Thanks…" he replied awkwardly.

This time Katara did not sit on the bed with him but stood next to him as she worked. Neither of them said anything but as Katara started healing him she focused solely on her job, almost forgetting Zuko was almost there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and didn't watch her as she moved to get better accesses to his wounds. In fact, _she _only noticed what position her body had put her in when she felt two warm objects on either side of her. Finally distracted from her work she looked down… and nearly died from embarrassment. Somehow, _somehow_, she had managed to end up on the bed facing Zuko with his legs on either side of her kneeling form. As he felt her stop Zuko looked up too and, noticing her blush looked to see what the problem was. His entire face up to the tips of his ears went a bright red.

Both of them looked up from Zuko's legs into each other's eyes. There was uncertainty and fear in both pairs as they stared. Then, without consent from her rational thoughts, Katara leaned forward. Her lips met with Zuko and again, she could find no reason at all to pull away. He started to slowly sit up and her position became more comfortable. It also allowed her to move closer into him…

-x-x-x-

"She's been in there kinda long," Sokka said, scrutinising Zuko's door. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Maybe they're having a silent argument?" Aang suggested, picking up on Suki's previous suggestion.

"In that case, I'd better go stop them," Sokka scowled, standing up.

"Uhm… Sokka… I don't think that's such a good idea…" Toph said, standing also. There was a weird look on her face. When Sokka ignored her she rushed in front of him and blocked his way. "Seriously, don't! They're both giving off way weird vibrations."

"You were feeling them through the wall?" Suki looked at her.

"So what if I was?" Toph defended herself. "That's not the issue here. Sokka, don't go in."

"She's my little sister, and I gotta protect her!"

A little scuffle issued and Suki and Aang got up too. Sokka broke free and marched towards the door with Suki, Aang and Toph hot on his heels, trying to get him to stop.

"What could I possibly find that's so bad?" he sniffed as he yanked open the door. "It's not like they're on the bed… _kissing?_"

His mouth fell open in horror at the sight that greeted them. Zuko was half sitting and, leaning into him, was Katara. She was still kneeling between his legs and her hands were entwined in his hair. His hands were keeping him in his position, but his mouth was as busy as hers was. They looked like they were in perfect, peaceful bliss.

Sokka started making choking noises.

"Sokka, sweetie, you need to breathe," Suki told him quietly.

"Everybody out," Toph said suddenly, turning around and making shooing motions.

Nobody really moved and, with a growl, she Earthbended them out of the room. Katara broke away from Zuko, looking at confusion at the door.

"What?" Zuko asked her, his warm breath tickling her neck and making her shiver in delight.

"I thought I heard Toph… never mind. My imagination."


	7. Part VII

Part VII- Reactions 

Katara swiftly fixed her hair as she exited Zuko's room. Her body was tingling and her lips still felt warm from the time they had spent entwined with Zuko's. As she stepped out she was met at once with the sight of a glaring Sokka. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as her brother's arms crossed tighter.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph called, sidling up to her. "Suki and I want to have a chat with you. You have time?"

Katara took one look at the smirk on Toph's face and decided she would rather face Sokka in his anger then the Earthbender.

"Uh… I'd like to, but I have to go and…" she said, starting to back away as quickly as she could.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait," Toph said in an over-sweet voice as she grabbed Katara's arm and yanked her forward.

Katara gave a little yelp as she was dragged after Toph with Suki following. She tried to break free, but the younger girl was very strong.

"Er, Aang? Make sure Sokka doesn't do something stupid, please," Suki called over her shoulder.

Katara was dragged to the nearest balcony and stood on it, her exit blocked by the two Earth Kingdom girls.

"Tell us everything," Toph demanded at once.

"I… have no idea what you're-"

"Oh skip the crap!" Toph sighed. "I felt your body reactions and I heard the sounds."

Katara paled and then blushed.

"You mean, I wasn't hearing things? You were actually in the room?" she gasped.

Toph sniggered and even Suki grinned a bit.

"Oh yeah; we came in at just the right moment."

"Wait… we? How many of you came in and saw… us?" Katara's heart rate increased.

"Just me, Aang, Suki, Momo and Sokka. Oh, and we had to tell Iroh…"

Somewhere else in the palace the Firelord was being half suffocated by his uncle hugging him and tearfully telling him how happy he was. Zuko silently swore to get revenge.

"Sokka? He… saw?" Katara moaned and put her head in her hands on mortification. "Oh crap."

"Don't worry about it," Toph said impatiently. "I want to know how it happened!"

"I don't… actually know," Katara admitted. "I was healing him, and I slipped forward and our lips touched and then he was kissing me… And then I was kissing him back… And last night we just somehow… drew each other in…"

Suki let out a little squeal at the cuteness of it all as she flung her arms around Katara. The Waterbender blushed but hugged Suki back, feeling the same joy.

"How did it feel?" Toph asked, her smirk even wider.

"Like a kiss?" Katara tried, slightly unsure how to respond.

"No, really?" Toph's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Let's try this again: how did it _feel_?"

"Well…" Katara fidgeted and blushed. "It was… very warm. Like you have no idea. When it starts off the kiss is so gentle and the warmth wraps around you like a blanket. It keeps you so secure… And then when it starts to heat up the warmth turns hotter too… It starts to burn you, but it's the best burning ever… And the fiery passion…" She broke off, blushing heavily. "Other then that, it just feels _right_. It's nothing I've ever felt before… I can feel him in front of me, but he's also _inside _of me… That sounds perverted, but it's like… I dunno how to explain it… It's like he's the other half of me…"

Suki smiled, understanding. Seeing her smile Katara felt reassured and also closer to the girl that was probably going to be her sister one day. Toph, true to her nature, ruined the gentle moment.

"So how 'inside of you' are we talking?" she smirked.

Katara nearly died from embarrassment. Her entire face and neck flamed and her face became utterly mortified.

"Toph!" she spluttered. "It's not like that! I only kissed him for the first time two days ago!"

"Oh admit it, you are so picturing him without clothes on right now," Toph smirked.

"I… No I am not!"

I can tell you're lying!" Toph squealed, making Katara blush even harder and burry her face in her hands again.

"So what does it feel like, being held by his abs? Are they as good as we speculated?" Suki said, quickly coming to her rescue.

"Oh my gosh it's _better _then we speculated!" Katara told them and Suki and Toph both smirked together. Katara hesitated for a moment. "So… you guys are okay with it?"

"Uh, yeah!" both girls said in unison. "It's totally amazing!"

"And Iroh?"

"He was practically jumping up and down. He wouldn't stop singing, either."

"Aang?" Katara was hesitant with the name.

"He's also happy about it. He went into this whole long Avatar speech about uniting nations and such."

"…Sokka?"

"Well…" Suki looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll get there… eventually…"

"Great," Katara groaned. "Well there's no way I'm going to be allowed to sleep in Zuko's room tonight, even if he's on the couch."

"Yeah, just a warning: when the rooms swap again make sure Sokka isn't his new roommate. The Fire Nation needs its king."

At that moment they were interrupted by Sokka and Aang coming in from the left side and Zuko and Iroh coming in from the right. The awkward silence stretched as Sokka and Zuko stared at each other.

"We're leaving soon for a long time. I'll give 'em a month before they break up," Sokka snorted.

Katara sighed, not really wanting to think about how long she'd be away.

"Well, at least he didn't kill him," Toph tried to sooth her.

"Toph? Not helping."

-x-x-x-

"Calm down or you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Toph muttered to her as Appa landed.

Katara blushed but did not answer. He whole body was tense and nervous as she surveyed the Fire Nation palace. It had been three months since she had last been here. The desire to come back had been so strong in her, she had felt like she was ready to burst. But now that she was there again doubts were everywhere in her thoughts. Her and Aang hadn't lasted two months, let alone three. Zuko was such an opposite to her and he was a _king_. It had been so sudden, who was to say it wasn't a fling? Maybe he had gotten over her in the three months…

"Sugar Queen, _relax_," Toph hissed.

Katara swallowed and tried to. She couldn't expect her and Zuko to still be together. Then again, they never had been together in the first place… They had both probably moved on or he had come to his senses or something. The memory of their two kisses made her slightly light-headed. For the whole afternoon as they were welcomed and given a tour of the renovations and projects she was in inner turmoil. The worst was Zuko was nowhere to be seen. According to his mother he was in a very long meeting.

Yes, his mother. They had found her eventually and she ad visited the South Pole for two weeks to see what it was like. Katara liked the woman very much, and Ursa returned the feelings. The Waterbender was also extremely happy for Zuko she could imagine how he had felt when they had found her. According to Iroh he hadn't stopped smiling for days.

Katara sighed, wondering what she would think of her son being her boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend_ she reminded herself with a pang. Suddenly Iroh greeted someone warmly and she looked up to find _him_ there. His eyes met hers, and they widened.

Zuko couldn't believe she was actually there again. Three months of waiting… He swallowed as he realized she was probably there to tell him it was over. She had moved on, it would never work. She wasn't prepared to have him gone so long or involved with so much politics. She had come to realize that she still actually disliked him after all. He had only the memories of what it had felt like to kiss her. How every turmoil he had inside him disappeared with her gentleness, how she calmed him, comforted him and made him feel safe. The coolness that brought so many sensations to his hot skin; he had never felt cool like that. And how when the kiss intensified the cool became unbearably sweet and consuming, how he never wanted to leave her arms and how their bodies fit together in an embrace without any trouble. Most of all, how it felt as if she was strangely one with him…

The Waterbender's heart nearly stopped as she read something in the Firelord's eyes. It was not rejection or discomfort, as she had been expecting. Instead it was… longing. That was all it took to send her self-control packing.

"Ursa?" she asked in a slightly strangled voice, ignoring the looks she received from everybody.

_Yeah, Katara, _everybody's _here. Toph's family, Zuko's family, your family… If you thought Sokka's reaction was bad, what do you think Dad's going to say? _

She ignored the thoughts and asked the question that was burning in her. Burning like Zuko.

"You were the Fire Lady, right? So could you… give me permission to do something? I ask because it's not… really… allowed… in a situation where royalty is involved…" She was stuttering and rambling all at the same time, unsure how best to phrase her request. "It's just… If I don't do this thing, I might burst."

"So it's not exactly good, but it feels good and it's tearing you open with its urgency?" the woman smiled kindly at her and Katara nodded. "I was never the Fire Lady, but I still have power here. And you have my full permission."

"Katara, what…?" her father asked, but she ignored him.

In a few, quick strides she was in front of a surprised Zuko. And then she was able to do what she had been wanting for three months: she grabbed the neck of his robes, pulled him in and kissed him with all the power she had. For a very short moment she was met with surprise and then the heat she had longed for seared into her again. Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. The two of them were in their own blissfully happy world.

"What… the…"

"So she _is _still in love with him? Even after three months?" Aang sounded happy.

"Oh yeah," Toph said. "She was giving herself heart attacks all the way here. I'm actually surprised she didn't go charging into his meeting."

"Sokka… you _knew _about this?"

"Well yeah… But I… I suppose… There are a lot of guys out there that are a worse choice then Zuko," Sokka replied with difficulty.

Everybody stared at him in utter shock.

"Did you… did you just give them your _approval_?" Suki asked in utter surprise.

Sokka crossed his arms and shrugged nonchalantly before giving the tiniest of nods. Everybody gaped at him, except Toph who grinned.

"Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara. It has a very nice ring to it…"

* * *

Review, please =)


End file.
